Close Quarters
by MaskedEnchantress
Summary: In their 7th year at Hogwarts, Draco and Hermione are made Head Boy and Girl. Loathe becomes lust, lust becomes love. (Some HPGW action too!) R&R please!
1. A Warm Welcome

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic so cut me some slack if I screw up at all. R&R!!! I'll have my next chapter out really soon!!!**

* * *

**Chapter One: A Warm Welcome**

* * *

Hermione smiled as she fastened her silver badge onto her Hogwarts robe. The words "Head Girl" glistened as if reflecting her mood. _This is going to be the best year ever_, Hermione thought as she grabbed the last of her luggage to pack in her car. She hopped in the back seat next to Crookshanks, anxiously awaiting her reunion with her best friends, Harry and Ron.

* * *

"FRED! GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley's voice shook with fury as she stomped up the stairs. Her once red hair had developed streaks of purple and blue after eating one of her freshly baked cupcakes. Fred and George peeked their heads out of their room, each wearing a sheer look of terror. 

"Mum!" George started, "We thought you were baking those for Harry, Ron and Ginny!"

"What are the odds?" Fred whispered. "We only put Speedy Streaks in one cupcake!"

Down the hall, Harry and Ron could here Mrs. Weasley screaming at Fred and George about returning her hair to normal.

"I guess we should get all of our stuff downstairs. We don't want her to have a reason to take it out on us," said Ron. Harry nodded and smiled to himself. He knew Ron couldn't wait to see Hermione and would make up any excuse to get to the train station sooner. Harry saw Ron continuously look in the mirror to make sure his outfit matched and tried desperately to contain himself when Ron asked Ginny if he looked better with his shirt tucked in.  
  
After the last of the bags was packed into the trunk, Harry and Ron retreated inside to find Mrs. Weasley back to her normal hair color. She walked over to Ron with an envelope.

"Here Ron, this just arrived with Pig." Ron opened the letter and smiled as he noticed Hermione's handwriting.

"She's Head Girl!"

"That's great!" Harry replied. However, realizing neither he nor Ron was Head Boy, Harry paused. "Did she say who was Head Boy?"

Ron scanned the letter and shook his head. They both pondered over it for a moment until they suddenly realized who had grades nearly as high as Hermione's. Ron gritted his teeth and Harry growled.

"Draco Malfoy."

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny walked onto Platform 9 ¾ and pushed through the many parents and students to find Hermione. After kissing her parents good-bye, a girl with soft honey brown curls wearing a yellow summer dress bounded over to them. 

"Hermione!" Ginny squealed as they both hugged. Ron, noting how much more beautiful she had become over the summer, tugged on his shirt frantically wondering if he should have tucked it in.

"Get a grip, Ron," Harry chuckled under his breath. Ron elbowed Harry and the four made their way onto the train.

* * *

After finally finding a compartment, they all talked about the upcoming year and how excited they were. Ron was about to ask Hermione about her being Head Girl when Professor McGonagall walked in. 

"Miss Granger, it is time for our meeting to discuss your duties and responsibilities as Head Girl this year."

"Oh, right! And I have a question, Professor- whom will I be partnered with?" Professor McGonagall hesitated and looked toward the ground.

"Miss Granger, you will be working alongside and living with Mr. Malfoy. Come along now." Hermione followed Professor McGonagall to the front compartment, leaving Ron, Harry, and Ginny in shock. Ron's face turned pale.

"'_Living_ with'?!"

* * *

Hermione tried her hardest to compose herself before walking into the compartment holding her arch nemesis for the past six years. As she walked in, Draco smirked and gave a laugh, which implied how horrible he was going to make her year. 

"Well Mud- I mean, Granger," He noticed Professor McGonagall glaring at him. "It will be a pleasure living in such _close_ quarters with you."

Hermione thought her lunch was about to resurface.

* * *

After their meeting with Dumbledore, Snape, and McGonagall, Draco and Hermione were left alone in the compartment. 

"Well Mudblood, glad to see you've cleaned yourself up this year. Trying to impress me by looking like a Pureblood, are you?" He looked at her starting from her legs and ending at her face. He gave her a sinister grin and backed her against the wall. "Try to contain yourself, Granger. I know you're crazy about me, but I'm not attracted to such filth like yourself." Draco smirked and walked out. He knew he was lying about being attracted, but he would never miss an opportunity to insult her background.

Hermione, now numb to his continuous insults, sighed and walked back to her compartment with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. _I don't care how good looking he's become, he's still the same evil Malfoy to me. Wait... did I just say he looked good? Oh brother, this is going to be a looong year, isn't it._

* * *

**That's all! Let me know what you think! **

**Enchantress**


	2. A Hint of Malice, A Pinch of Salt

**Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews! **

**Figured I'd let you know what I'm going to do with my story. Well, I'm of course not going to give you the ending and the twists, but I thought I'd give highlights. **

**I'm going to take some time before Draco and Hermione get together. They realize an attraction is there, but really, who hasn't felt attracted to an enemy at one point or another? Hehe! **

**I'm also going further into things with Hermione and Ron, and things with Harry and Ginny will happen later on. I want to take my time. I'll update quickly though so always check back! I want this to be a long fanfic!**

* * *

**Chapter Two: A Hint of Malice, A Pinch of Salt**

* * *

The Hogwarts Express pulled onto school grounds and Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione were ready to begin the year they so much anticipated. As they walked down the steps, they heard the familiar words that marked the start of each school year.  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years!" Hagrid winked at them as he sauntered along.  
  
"Well Harry, for the past six years you've managed to somehow defeat You- Know-Who. What do you think our last year at Hogwarts will bring?" Ron asked. Harry shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"You know, I think there are more pressing issues than Lord Voldemort right now." Harry smirked at Ron while Hermione and Ginny gaped at Harry. Ron blushed and looked toward the ground.  
  
"Erm... yeah... like N.E.W.T.'s... right... Look!" Ron shot his arm straight out in front of him. Harry, Ginny, and Hermione immediately began searching for what Ron could have seen and could not find anything. "Oh... sorry, just a bird... Lets get a move on then." Harry stifled a laugh. "Honestly Harry," Ron muttered, "Are you trying to kill me before I graduate?"

* * *

As they reached the Great Hall, Seamus Finnegan approached Harry with a large grin.  
  
"Great job, mate! Really, we're all pumped to win this year with you as Captain!" Harry was dumbfounded.  
  
"What? I got Quidditch Captain?"  
  
"Oh no! Was I not supposed to tell you?! I don't see why I shouldn't. But yeah Harry, you're Captain!" Harry beamed and the five Gryffindors took their seats.  
  
"Welcome back students!" The familiar voice of Albus Dumbledore rang through the Great Hall. "I feel this year will be placed among the greatest Hogwarts has ever seen. However, I would like every student to use extreme caution when traveling alone outside or in Hogsmeade. I am sure all of you are aware of the war against Lord Voldemort." The Slytherin table suddenly snapped to attention and whispered quietly amongst themselves, many stealing a glare at the Headmaster. "You need not worry inside Hogwarts. The school is protected by many charms and old magic that will repel the Dark Arts and has undergone even more protection and safety spells this summer. Now for a bit lighter news: Your Head Girl for this year is Hermione Granger and the Head Boy is Draco Malfoy. I expect you to treat them with the same respect you show your Professors." The Slytherins all snickered. It was clear they thought highly of their ringleader, Draco. "And without further adieu, let us feast!"  
  
"Geez Hermione, I wasn't aware you were so anxious to get rid of us." Ron noted how quickly she was shoving down her food with amazement. Hermione usually had exceptional table manners.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Rawn... I haf foo see Dumbadore affer finner abou' my new 'oom."  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm afraid I don't speak food language." Ron and Harry exchanged puzzled looks. Hermione swallowed her food and started again.  
  
"I said I'm sorry Ron, I have to see Dumbledore after dinner about my new room. As you know, I won't be living in the Gryffindor dormitory this year because the Heads have their own living quarters." The trio all cringed after she finished her explanation. Not one of them liked to think of Hermione spending so much time with Draco.  
  
"Hermione, if he tries anything- and I mean ANYTHING- you just tell Harry and I and we'll take care of him." She smiled softly at Ron as she remembered his backfired spell of eating slugs in their second year. _It's nice having someone around who cares so much about me. Perhaps he'll do us both a favor this year and finally ask me out._ Hermione looked straight into Ron's eyes and blushed.  
  
"Thank you Ron. I'm sure he's smart enough to not start any trouble with me though. I think he's still embarrassed about getting slapped by a Muggle- born." They all giggled. _Maybe I should give him a little push..._ "Well I must get going now. I'll see you all later in the common room!" _...Or maybe not. Guess I'm as shy as he is._

* * *

Draco and Hermione followed Dumbledore up a winding staircase and down a long hallway. They approached a painting of a mermaid diving in and out of the water.  
  
"Why hello, nice to meet you. Password?"  
  
"Speedy Streaks," Dumbledore said. He looked at Hermione who raised an eyebrow. "I heard about Mrs. Weasley's unfortunate experience. I must say, I found it quite amusing." Hermione giggled and they walked inside the Head dorm.  
  
Although Draco seemed unimpressed, he did not hide his approval. Hermione, on the other hand, was in shock. The common room was beautiful. There were two sofas- one green, one maroon. The picture above the fireplace was of Salazar Slytherin holding a snake and Godrid Gryffindor riding on the back on a lion. The carpet was a dark blue only highlighted on the edges with golden tassles. The room embodied the colors of each house and Hermione immediately felt at ease. On the door of each bedroom was a gold nameplate etched in Calligraphy. Hermione ran her fingers over the words. She never felt so enthralled by her own name.  
  
"Very well, I will leave you two to sort out your belongings and rest before the first day of classes begins. Good night." With a mischievous smile, Dumbledore exited.  
  
Before Draco could utter a word, Hermione took it upon herself to cut him off.  
  
"Lets see... what could you possibly have to say right now to insult me? We have our own showers so I won't be infringing on your valuable hair time and our rooms are spaced far enough apart that it will be easy enough to ignore each other's presence. I have two boyfriends; their names are Potty and Weasel... and... hmmm... Oh! Right! Mudblood, Mudblood, Mudblood. Did I miss anything?" Hermione smiled so very innocently.  
  
"First off, Mudblood, it sounds better when I say it. You don't have the right malicious enthusiasm. Second, I have no intention of ignoring your presence whatsoever. I see it extremely irritates you, so how can I pass up such a wonderful opportunity? Last, I noticed the love triangle in the Great Hall today and I must say, seems as if the Weasel is giving Potty a run for his money, don't you think? I don't understand why you would crave such poverty, but then again, I suppose it attracts filth." His devilish grin spread across his face and his eyes fixed on Hermione's. She felt a cold chill run down her spine. "See? I told you, Granger. You lack the proper malice."  
  
"Goodnight Malfoy." She walked up to her room and changed into her nightgown. After lying in bed thinking about what lay ahead of her this year- a possible relationship with Ron, living with Draco, leading as Head Girl, studying for N.E.W.T's- she fell fast asleep.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? Review! You know I love it! If you have any suggestions, I definitely welcome those as well. Also, if you have a story out and want me to read and review, definitely say so and I'll be more than happy to.**

**Enchantress**


	3. Unveiling Emotions

**Hey guys! Sorry it took a little longer for me to get this chapter out there. I've been a little busy. **

**Everyone who has reviewed- thank you so much! I love them!**

**Without further adieu, onto Chapter 3!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Unveiling Emotions**

* * *

"Wow. Mum and Dad sure weren't playing when they said seventh year would be pure work. Fred and George were right to get out while they still could." Ron had just finished his double lesson of Herbology, convinced there was more to life than learning about enchanted plants and their derivation. His lack of interest caused Professor Sprout to dock ten points from Gryffindor and give Ron a special assignment of writing an essay about the difference between lanforia and deforia. He looked pleadingly at Hermione.  
  
"Really Ron, when will you realize that I'm not intelligent only to use at your convenience?" Hermione scoffed.  
  
"Aw Hermione, come on, you know I didn't mean—"Ron was interrupted by a familiar snide voice.  
  
"Can't wash himself, dress nicely, or do his homework without help. Granger, what exactly do you see in this blood traitor?" Draco crossed his arms, thoroughly pleased with himself. Crabbe and Goyle stood smugly at either side, both assuming roles of bodyguards. Ron turned a dark shade of crimson and looked as though he might burst.  
  
"What do you want Malfoy? Hermione already has to wake up to your face every morning. Isn't that torture enough?" Ron was fuming. Draco's mouth shifted into his smirking trademark.  
  
"For whom exactly do you mean, Weasley? The Mudblood or yourself?" Crabbe and Goyle snickered along with Draco and they turned to walk away. Ron tried to lunge at Draco, but Hermione and Harry held him back.  
  
"Don't Ron. You'll only make it worse," said Hermione.  
  
"Yeah, it's only the first week of school too. At least wait until next week." Hermione glared at Harry who was trying diligently to suppress a laugh. However, Ron was still red, literally, with anger.  
  
"Hermione! You're _living_ with him! Practically in the same room! He'll be using that to torment me the whole year!"  
  
_Oh no... He didn't mean to say that,_ thought Harry.  
  
"Why, Ron? Why would he even care?" Hermione questioned.  
  
"Because he KNOWS!" Ron spat.  
  
_No, he definitely did not mean to say that,_ Harry thought again. _Ron, for Merlin's sake, just stop talking.  
_  
Hermione looked both puzzled and intrigued.  
  
"He knows what?"  
  
"That I like you! Obviously he's been making my life hell around you because I've liked you for years! And now that _he's_ the one who gets to be close to you, it's like he's hit the bloody jackpot!"  
  
No one spoke.  
  
_No, he DEFINITELY didn't mean to say that. Haha, about time though._ Harry stood in the silence and musingly looked back and forth between Ron and Hermione.  
  
Ron looked deathly ill. He debated between telling Hermione he was just joking and taking off on a full out sprint up to his bedroom.  
  
Hermione didn't say a word. Instead, she walked over to Ron and kissed him quickly on the lips.  
  
"I have Arithmancy in ten minutes so I'll see you both later at dinner." She walked off, a smile etched onto her face.  
  
Harry and Ron started for the Gryffindor dormitory. Harry had to push Ron along for he was dreamily wandering off into a world of his own.  
  
"Gosh Ron, good thing she didn't use her tongue. You would have surely died from shock." Ron shuffled along, unfazed by Harry's comment.  
  
"That Malfoy, nice bloke isn't he?"

* * *

Before dinner, Hermione sat in her room and thought about the day's events.  
  
_I kissed him! I actually kissed him! I can't believe I did that! Is he my boyfriend now? Oh Merline, do I have to ask him if he's my boyfriend? Lets hope not. He'll stutter so much that I'll never get a clear answer. I guess I'll find out at dinner. What will I say? Should I say anything at all?_ She had many more questions to ask herself but her thoughts were interrupted by the same snide voice as before.  
  
"Why Granger, where is your faithful Weasel? I thought for sure he'd become your personal escort to protect you from me." Draco leaned against the door, his eyes boring into Hermione's, daring her to stand up for her friend. However, Hermione had a better idea.  
  
"Actually, I was waiting for you to come back here. I wanted to thank you for before." Hermione smiled sweetly as Draco's face fell into question. Hermione continued, "If you hadn't implied Ron felt something for me, then he would have never admitted it and I would have never kissed him. You were right- having you around isn't so bad after all." Hermione skipped out of her room, leaving Draco utterly confused.

* * *

Harry waited in the common room for Ron to come down. Most of the Gryffindors had already gone to dinner and only a few stragglers were left hurrying about the tower. Ginny flew down the stairs at rocket speed, not noticing Harry as she rushed by.  
  
"Merlin, Ginny! Where's the fire?" Ginny stopped at the sound of Harry's voice.  
  
"Haha sorry, my friends went down already and I want to actually sit with them this time. I didn't know Seamus had a crush on Lavender and I usually sit next to her, but he's taken it upon himself to steal my seat recently." Ginny looked up at Harry and noticed he was fighting a laugh. "Yes, yes, I know it's juvenile, but I don't want to get stuck sitting with first years again." Harry let out his laugh.  
  
"Ginny, since when are we not friends anymore? You couldn't just sit with me?" Ginny blushed furiously and then giggled a little.  
  
"Just you?" It was Harry's turn to blush.  
  
"Erm... Ron and Hermione too, of course." He looked down at his feet. _Nice, Harry. Real smooth. You could be taking tips from Ron at this point._ Ginny smiled and held out her hand.  
  
"Mr. Potter, I accept your offer." Harry laughed and shook her hand, holding onto it a little longer than neccessary.  
  
"Alright then! I'm ready!" Ron came down the stairs quizzically looking at Harry and Ginny. He was wearing his favorite green shirt under his robe and smelled strongly of aftershave. Realizing Harry's expression, he explained, "Colin said this is what muggles use to smell nice. Is it too much?"  
  
"Just a bit, mate. But... um... it's nice. Yes, nice." Harry shifted uncomfortably and Ginny let out another giggle. She pointed her wand at Ron.  
  
_"Desmelgify!"_  
  
The aftershave dulled to a polite amount and the three set off for the Great Hall. When they arrived, Harry noticed Ginny was right about Seamus. He was sitting with a group of girls obviously fighting for Lavender's attention.  
  
Ron and Harry assumed their usual seats and Ginny sat next to Hermione. Hermione smiled at Ron, whose hair color matched those of his cheeks. The four fell into a deep conversation about the upcoming Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff when Hermione felt someone's eyes upon her. She looked up at Ron, but he was listening intently to Harry's game plan as Captain. Hermione searched around the Great Hall until she met the eyes she least expected to see fixated on her. The pair belonged to Draco. They stared at one another as if sharing a dark secret until Ron diverted Hermione's attention.  
  
"So... the notice was put up today about the first Hogsmeade trip this year... erm... it's in two weeks. Well... anyway... I was kind of thinking that... erm... maybe you would like to go with me?" Ron spit out the question so quickly that it took Hermione a moment to realize he was asking her out on a date.  
  
"Yes, Ron! I'd love to!" Ron was thoroughly relieved and even got up the courage to kiss Hermione on the cheek.  
  
"Harry and I have Quidditch practice now and I know you'll want to finish your homework, so... I'll see you tomorrow?" Hermione nodded happily and set off for her room, unaware of leaving a confused and jealous Draco Malfoy in the Great Hall.

* * *

As Hermione got ready for bed, she found herself grinning from ear to ear about Ron. She was in such a euphoric daze that she didn't realize Draco was doing his work in the common room when she walked out in her silk maroon nightgown.  
  
"Now, now Mudblood, I don't think Weasel would appreciate you trying to seduce me." Hermione gasped and froze out of sheer embarrassment. Draco smirked as he took a closer look at Hermione so scantily clad. _Wow Granger, you've actually more than just 'attractive.' I was right, wasn't I? Living together won't be bad. No, not bad at all.  
_  
"Run along now, Granger. I don't want to have any _impure_ thoughts." Hermione glared at him and ran back into her room.

* * *

**So what did you think??? I hope you guys liked it. I definitely spent some time on it. I think it's a little too early to start leaving off on cliffhangers though, right? However, they WILL be happening in the future hehe. Review!!**

**Enchantress**


	4. The Dream

**Thank you guys for your reviews! It's so nice to know that people are reading my story and actually enjoying it. Haha the reviews are definitely what pumps me to get out more chapters.**

**To explain this chapter, I'm using it as a transition. This needs to happen so that other things can fall into place, get it? **

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Dream**

* * *

_She was walking down the corridor to the Gryffindor common room. Ron had told her to meet him there. She felt happy but knew something was missing.  
  
"Oh Hermione, where do you think you're going?" Draco was suddenly standing in front of the fat lady's portrait, appearing out of thin air.  
  
"You just called me Hermione." She felt herself being pulled towards Draco as if there were an invisible string attached to her waist.  
  
"I know I did. I also asked where you were going. I guess I should have been more precise. Why are you with Weasley when you obviously want me?" Draco's eyes bored into Hermione's. Once again, she felt drawn to him.  
  
"Oh Draco..."  
  
He leaned in and pulled her towards him. He kissed her softly and she returned it as gently. The corridor walls faded away, as did the fat lady's picture. They were in the Head common room now and kissing more intensely. Draco ran his hands down Hermione's back. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his firm torso. He backed her against a wall and kissed a trail starting from her neck and traveled down along her collarbone. She groaned softly and a sexy grin spread across her lips.  
  
"Oh Draco...  
  
Draco..._  
  
Draco...  
  
Draco..."  
  
He wondered whether or not he should wake Hermione. Draco knew by the way she was saying his name that there was only one thing she could be dreaming of and he certainly did not want to deprive her of something that could prove to be so amusing. In fact, he was a bit curious what would happen next in the dream. Maybe he'd find out a thing or two about the hidden side of Gryffindor Princess Hermione Granger. However, Draco decided waking her up would be more traumatizing. After another round of "Oh Draco," he started in.  
  
"Man of your dreams am I, Granger?" Hermione snapped out of whatever world she had just been a part of. Her cheeks reached a shade of red she thought not possible.  
  
"Draco! What are you doing in my room?!"  
  
"Calm yourself, Mudblood. I was actually being decent to you for a change. It was time to go to breakfast and I noticed you hadn't woken up yet. I admit I did wait a few moments before waking you though. I rather enjoyed the way you were saying my name." Draco flashed Hermione a seductive grin.

"Well Malfoy, thank you for waking me from my nightmare in time for breakfast. I probably would have gone into shock if you hadn't been there to save me from yourself."  
  
Draco scowled but he stopped once he thought of the truth. _Hermione Granger had a sex dream about me!_ He smirked again and walked towards the door.  
  
"Don't worry, Granger. I'll be sure to turn on the charm whenever Weasel's around." With a smirk and a wink, Draco left her room.  
  
Hermione flinched at his idea. _What if he's serious? He wouldn't do that, would he? Oh Merlin, who am I kidding? This is Malfoy I'm thinking about. Oh no! It would kill Ron if he knew I dreamt about Malfoy! Great. Marvelous. What a wonderful wake up call._

_

* * *

_  
  
All throughout breakfast, Draco stared at Hermione. She caught his eye several times and quickly averted her attention. Harry finally noticed the odd exchange and questioned her.  
  
"Hermione, what's going on? Why is Malfoy looking at you like that?" Ron snapped to attention and whipped his head in Malfoy's direction. Sure enough, there was Draco with his eyes fixed on Hermione, ignoring his Slytherin fan club. Ron growled and looked to Hermione for an explanation.  
  
"Something happened this morning. No, he didn't hurt me and no, I don't want to talk about it." Hermione continued eating as Harry and Ron exchanged confused glances.  
  
"Come on, Hermione, you talk to us about everything," said Harry. Hermione smiled at the both of them and again caught Draco's eye in the process. She flushed and immediately looked down at her plate.  
  
"Um, not about this, guys. Trust me when I say you _don't_ want to know." An awkward silence followed her statement. "Anyway, I should go. I need to review my notes before Potions. When he takes points from Gryffindor today, I don't want it to be because of me." Hermione took off for the Head tower leaving a baffled Harry and Ron behind her.

* * *

Just as she had predicted, Snape docked 20 points from Gryffindor by the end of class—10 from Neville when his should-be green potion turned a dazzling pink and 10 from Lavender and Parvati for their obnoxious squeals of delight at the color.  
  
Hermione's plan was to be the first one out the door so she could avoid any awkward situation involving Draco and Ron. However, Draco had other plans. As class was dismissed, he stepped in front of Hermione, blocking her way to the door. Harry and Ron were immediately by her side.  
  
"So Granger, inform Scarhead and Weasel about our little rendezvous?" Hermione gulped as Ron and Harry glared at Malfoy. "Relax, I didn't touch her. I wasn't physically there for it, actually, seeing as it happened in Granger's dreams. She apparently finds me irresistible. Tough break, Weasley." Noticing the looks on their appalled faces, Draco smirked and continued on. "Ask her yourself. Ask her whose name she was saying in her sleep."  
  
Ron's eyes glistened with anger and his fists clenched. He and Harry looked to Hermione with pleading expressions, hoping she would deny it and assure them Draco was lying.  
  
"Merlin! It was just a dream!" She had tried to sound convincing, but the red complexion in her cheeks gave away her true embarrassment. Harry and Ron couldn't move- their mouths were frozen in shock.  
  
"Tsk tsk, Granger. Lying is just plain wrong." Draco could barely contain his excitement at causing tension within the infamous trio.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," Harry sneered. "She would never touch you." He may have recovered, but Ron was still immobile. Knowing the one girl he truly cared about was dreaming of Malfoy did not sit well with his stomach.  
  
"Potty, people interpret dreams all the time and anyone would say from the way Hermione groaned my name that _she wants me_." Draco made it a point to stare at Ron as he reached his conclusion. He then turned to Granger. "Why are you with Weasley when you obviously want me?"  
  
Hermione gasped. _The dream!_ Draco winked and left the trio in their confusion.  
  
"Guys, I want to get started with my work right away. I know this is an awkward situation, but it was just a dream, I swear. I'll see you both later!" Hermione ran off to her room and sprawled out on her bed. Her mind was racing about Draco's question- both in the dream and in reality. She couldn't help but think the impossible...  
  
Had she been shown something she shouldn't have seen?

* * *

**I think that may have been a little shorter than usual, but I know you'll survive. I should have Chapter 5 out within the next day or two so check back soon! **

**Review!**

**Enchantress**


	5. Civilized Conversation

**Hey all, sorry it took a little longer than I said it would for this chapter to get out. It's definitely my longest one yet so I'm definitely wanting reviews for this one! As for those who have reviewed, thank you guys SO much! **

**I think Chapter 6 may take a little longer since I'll be a little busy this week but I'll have it out soon, I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Civilized Conversation**

* * *

That night at dinner, things were tense between Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Seamus had once again slighted Ginny so she was sitting amidst the tension.  
  
"Alright. Someone tell me what's going on." Ron and Hermione had started to say "no" when Harry cut them off with a burst of laughter.  
  
"Hermione had a sex dream about Malfoy!" Ginny's mouth fell open only to release a fit of giggles. Hermione, however, was not as pleased.  
  
"Harry, I'm glad you find it hysterical that I had a horrible nightmare about the slimy Slytherin I'm living with. Perhaps you'll have one about Ron so you can see how ridiculous you'll feel." Ron and Harry exchanged disgusted glances.  
  
"I have to admit though- it's no wonder you dreamt about him. I don't know what it is but he looks amazing this year," Ginny said. Harry's face fell as Ron gawked at his sister.  
  
"Yeah, must be that intense Deatheater training. Does a body good," Harry muttered.  
  
"Oh please, Harry. You know that Malfoy's not a Deatheater. Dumbledore would never permit advocates for the Dark Arts in Hogwarts. Lucius Malfoy knows he'll have to wait until Draco has at least graduated." Hermione was right. She was always right.  
  
"He might as well have that mark on his arm though," said Ron. "Everyone knows he's going to join You-Know-Who anyway." Harry nodded in agreement with his best friend.  
  
"You don't know for sure," said Ginny. "I overheard Pansy tell one of the other Slytherin girls in the bathroom that Malfoy just got in a fight with his father about something involving the Dark Arts this summer. Maybe he's not so eager to follow in his father's footsteps."  
  
"Ginny, it almost sounds like you're standing up for Malfoy!" Ron looked at his sister in astonishment.  
  
"Pity, Weasley. First your girlfriend and now your sister. Perhaps I'll charm your mother next." All eyes turned to find a smirking Draco standing behind Hermione. Ron tried again to dive at Draco but Ginny and Harry held him back.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy? Haven't caused enough trouble for today?" Hermione sneered at Draco.  
  
"Oh no, Granger, I'm quite satisfied with today's events. I just came over to tell you that Dumbledore wants us to visit each dorm tonight and formally greet everyone and go over the basic rules for the first years. Then we're to patrol the halls," he looked pointedly at Ron, "_alone_."  
  
"Alright, I guess we should go over what we should say." Hermione looked wistfully at her friends. "I'll see you all later when we come to the Gryffindor tower."  
  
"Okay, bye Hermione." Ron leaned over and pecked her on the cheek and the Head Girl and Boy retreated to their dorm. Ginny gasped.  
  
"What?! When did that happen?! Why does no one tell me anything?!" Ginny sputtered. Harry laughed and grinned at Ron.  
  
"About time, right?"  
  
"Yes! And this means I win ten galleons!" Ron choked on his food.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Fred, George, and I made a bet last year how long it would take both to get together. I said that it would happen by your graduation, Fred said you would die a lonely bachelor, and George— oh nevermind, anyway, I get ten galleons!" Ginny's face had turned beet red after reminiscing about the wager. Unfortunately for her, Harry and Ron noticed and they devilishly grinned at each other.  
  
"Gin, why did you leave out what George said?" Harry inquired.  
  
"Yeah, what could be worse to mention than me dying alone? Wow. I think I'm finally realizing how cursed I am to have Fred and George as brothers." Harry stifled a laugh and Ginny blushed redder still.  
  
"No, Ron, George thought you would actually get with Hermione, but not until something else happened first." Harry and Ron looked expectantly at Ginny.  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Ginny, you're not leaving til you tell us! I see you edging away from the table!" Ron grabbed onto his sister's arm. Ginny looked back and forth between Harry and Ron, panic clearly written across her face. She took a deep breath and spoke very quickly.  
  
"George said you'd get with Hermione, but not until Harry and I got together first." Ginny wrenched her arm from Ron's grasp and took off at lightning speed to the Gryffindor tower.

* * *

"Okay, I think we're ready and it's just about time to head over to the Hufflepuff tower." Hermione was relieved that she and Draco had civilly gone over their objectives, but she was feeling a little tense.  
  
"Alright Granger, you seem nervous. What gives?" Draco's voice lacked his usual hint of sarcasm. Hermione noticed and she replied in the same fashion.  
  
"I'm not exactly looking forward to walking into Gryffindor with you and I'm not too happy about being shut in a tower with all of the Slytherins either. Call me crazy, but I don't think your lot fancy me too much now, do they?" Hermione laughed but she truly felt a bit apprehensive.  
  
"Aren't you Gryffindors supposed to be brave?"  
  
"Oh shove it, Malfoy." Hermione turned away but Draco continued.  
  
"I should be more scared about Gryffindor than you. They probably think I'm poisoning you or something. As for Slytherin, you have nothing to worry about since we're there strictly for Head duty. I'll be there with you anyway." Hermione simply laughed.  
  
"Seriously Malfoy, why on earth do you think that would be of comfort?"  
  
"I don't know, Granger. You just reminded me of something I've been meaning to ask you though." Hermione looked up at him thoughtfully and raised her eyebrows. Draco grinned. "Exactly how comforting was I in your dream?" He burst out laughing and Hermione glared at him murderously yet playfully.  
  
"WHY YOU LITTLE—" Hermione lunged at Draco and he pinned her to the floor.  
  
"Now Now, Granger. It's not fair to act out your fantasy without letting me in on it." Hermione struggled to break free from Draco's grasp, but after realizing he was much stronger, she stopped.  
  
"You're never going to let me live that down, are you?" Draco eyes twinkled and he smirked.  
  
"Do you even have to ask?"  
  
"Well I was kind of hoping you'd take pity on me," Hermione laughed.  
  
"Oh I already do. I feel bad that you have to hold yourself back from my addicting charm and devilishly good looks so that you can pretend to feel something for Weasley." He let go of her and she scowled at him.  
  
"I don't know why you've decided you need to play a part in my relationship with Ron, but I would appreciate it if you kindly stop being such a _prat_." Draco glared at Hermione and looked to the clock posted on the wall of their common room.  
  
"Come on, it's time to go."

* * *

"Ginny, for the last time, if you don't get down here, you will be sorry!" Ron was yelling up the staircase to the girls' rooms in the tower with a smile plastered on his face. Christmas had come early for him this year. Harry, on the other hand, was not so thrilled.  
  
"Ron," he whispered. "Will you please stop? You're going to ruin any chance I have with your sister." Harry's eyes bulged as he realized his mistake. Ron turned quickly from the staircase and started towards Harry.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Harry slowly inched his way to the portrait: his only means of escape.  
  
"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"  
  
"Ron, calm down..."  
  
"HARRY! YOU FANCY MY SISTER!"  
  
"Well gee Ron, thanks for informing me. Mind keeping your voice down?" Harry looked around to make sure neither Ginny nor her friends were around.  
  
"Some friend you are!" Ron was fuming and Harry had to admit he was a bit scared.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You were just about to go make fun of Ginny for possibly fancying me, but I can't feel the same?!"  
  
"THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Ron was still angry but a little confused at his own comment.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"She can fancy my friends all she likes, but they can't actually like her back!" It was clear to both Ron and Harry that Ron was making no sense whatsoever.  
  
"WHY NOT?!"  
  
"BECAUSE... BECAUSE SHE'S MY SISTER!"  
  
Harry and Ron stared at each other. Harry was furious at Ron's overprotective nature and Ron was steaming from Harry's sudden interest in Ginny.  
  
"First off, we don't even know if Ginny really likes me. She could have just been embarrassed that George thought she did. Second, if she does, shouldn't you be happy that she'd be with someone you trust rather than say... Malfoy?" Harry looked pleadingly at Ron.  
  
Neither knew that Ginny was hiding behind one of the doors closest to the staircase listening to their every word. The name "Malfoy" hit a nerve in Ron. Because of Hermione, Ron despised him more than usual.  
  
"You're right, mate. I'm sorry. I know I can trust you and I was stupid for overreacting."  
  
Ginny was in shock. She smiled to herself. _Harry fancies me and Ron is actually okay with it!_  
  
Harry was about to say something to Ron when Hermione and Draco walked into the common room. Ron clenched his fists and there was an awkward silence. Harry decided to break it.  
  
"I'll go tell everyone you're here."  
  
After a few minutes, all of Gryffindor were sitting in the common room listening to the basic rules for the year. When they were done, Hermione looked at Ron who still had his fists clenched. Draco noticed as well and smirked at Ron. Hermione walked over to Ron and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"I won't be able to see you tonight because I have night patrol duty." Ron smiled at her and gave her a hug.  
  
"No problem, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast then."  
  
Draco and Hermione walked out through the portrait and onto their last destination: Slytherin. When they approached the tower, Draco noticed Hermione was fidgeting.  
  
"Not that brave without Potter and Weasley, are you?" Hermione glared at him and Draco laughed. "Relax, I wasn't kidding around before... as uncomforting as it sounds to you." He walked ahead of her through the portrait after saying the password, "Pureblood Palace."  
  
Throughout the meeting, many Slytherins sneered and smirked at Hermione. She felt as though she was surrounded by a pack of rabid dogs. Surprisingly enough, no one said anything to her until they finished.  
  
"Are you finally going to explain to us why we should listen to a Mudblood like you?" Hermione gave a cold glare at the commentator, Pansy Parkinson.  
  
"Because—"  
  
"Because I'm telling you to," Draco cut in. "If you don't, Dumbledore will suspect that I put you up to it and I will most likely lose my position." It was enough to keep Pansy and the rest of the Slytherins quiet. Hermione had to laugh at the amount of power Draco had over them. There was tension in the room and everyone felt it. Draco grinned at his fellow Slytherins. "You know I wouldn't tell you to do something if there wasn't good reason." The tension immediately died. Hermione could not believe she was standing before so many power-hungry people. She and Draco left the room without another word.  
  
"Before you go running to Dumbledore about what a horrible Head Boy I am, I should tell you that I didn't mean that." He continued walking quickly while Hermione tried to keep up.  
  
"I wasn't going to 'run to Dumbledore.' I somehow knew you didn't mean it." They both slowed to a normal walking pace. "Why did you have to do that?"  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"Pretend like something was in it for them. Why do you all crave power so badly?" Hermione asked her question softly.  
  
"Like you said, Granger, I pretended. We don't all crave power," Draco said solemnly.  
  
"So Ginny was right then," Hermione said, mainly to herself.  
  
"About what?"  
  
"She said that she overheard Pansy say you had a fight with your father about the Dark Arts, and Ginny thought that maybe you didn't want to be like your father... she was right, wasn't she?" Hermione noticed that she and Draco were walking very slowly. He cast his eyes toward the floor and it was obvious that he took time to think of what he was about to say.  
  
"Granger, I don't trust anyone with this information- especially not someone who has despised me for the past six years. Keep your nose out of where it does not belong." Hermione and Draco walked in silence for the next few minutes.  
  
"Malfoy?" They both paused in the corridor. Draco turned to face her.  
  
"Yes?" She blushed and looked to the ground.  
  
"I... well... it's... it's nice having a civilized conversation with you." She avoided his gaze and walked ahead, leaving Draco for a quick moment smiling to himself. They retreated back to their quarters shortly after and parted ways to their rooms.  
  
That night, they both did not know that the other was lying awake thinking about what had just happened, and as they went to sleep, they both did not know that the other was smiling for the same reason.

* * *

**Ok, I hope you all liked that one! Like I said, I'm taking my time with Draco and Hermione, but don't worry, it will happen! Review! **

**Enchantress**


	6. Nearly BreathTaking

**

* * *

Yay! I got this one out earlier than I thought I would! I must say, I like this chapter a lot... hehe, you'll see why at the end. **

* * *

**Chapter 6: Nearly Breath-Taking**

* * *

Draco awoke with a start the next morning, a smile still upon his face. His mind wandered to the previous night and he remembered what happened that had made him so happy.  
  
_Why am I still smiling? She only said she enjoyed talking civilly._ As if his mind had two parts, the second replied, _because you know it meant something more_.  
  
Draco then remembered the previous morning and bounded over to Hermione's room to see if he once again played the shining star in her dreams. Much to Draco's disappointment, she was sleeping silently. He was about to leave when he realized he could very much enjoy waking her up. Draco held out his wand.  
  
_"Liquiarmus!"  
_  
A blast of water shot out from his wand and into Hermione's face. She bolted awake only to see Draco standing in front of her bed, grinning.  
  
"Rise and shine!"  
  
"MALFOY!" Draco shot out of her room at the same speed as the water and Hermione chased after him.  
  
"Granger! I was being a good friend and waking you up!" Draco's laughter rang through their dormitory as he ran away from Hermione. He took off up the stairs to his room.  
  
"Friends don't try to drown each other in their sleep!" Hermione bolted up the stairs after him. Draco ran into his bathroom and, having no way out, Hermione caught up within seconds. She laughed as she held out her wand. Draco turned around and his smile contorted into a broad mischievous smirk.  
  
"But they wear lace nightgowns in front of each other, do they?" Hermione looked down and screamed. She rapidly took off for her room before Draco could say another word.  
  
_And I thought nothing could be worse than yesterday morning,_ Hermione thought as she hopped in her shower.  
  
Draco grinned as he turned on the water in his shower. _And I thought nothing could be better than yesterday morning!_

_

* * *

_   
  
"Alright Hermione, what happened this time- another dream?" Hermione snapped her head towards Harry.  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
"Come on, Hermione. He's looking at you even more deviously than yesterday." Harry tried not to laugh, but seeing Rom turn red as he whipped around towards Draco was more than he could handle.  
  
"Oh Merlin..." Hermione dropped her head into her hands. Ginny, like Harry, found it quite amusing.  
  
"So another dream then?" she asked.  
  
"No," Hermione replied. "Worse."  
  
"What?!" Ron's eyes widened in disbelief.  
  
"What could be worse than dreaming about sex with Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
Hermione groaned and took a deep breath. She began to tell them about how he woke her up and how she had chased after him without a second thought.  
  
"So I finally caught up to him and was about to turn his hair pink when turned around and reminded me that I was wearing my nightgown." Hermione gave a defeated sigh.  
  
"Um, Hermione?" Harry questioned. "That doesn't sound so bad."  
  
"Um, Harry?" Hermione mimicked. "It was lace and white."  
  
Ginny gasped and her hands flew to her mouth. Harry burst out laughing and tears rolled down his cheeks. Ron, however, was not so amused.  
  
"WHAT?! He saw you like... like _that?!"_ Hermione groaned again and nodded. She looked over at Draco who grinned and winked.  
  
_Oh Merlin... you've got to be kidding me.__

* * *

_   
  
"Ron, you need to give it a rest," said Harry. "It's not like she meant to dream about him or for him to see her barely dressed. You're being paranoid." The two were chatting quietly in their Divination class as they pretended to gaze into their crystal balls.  
  
"I know, I know. You're right. It's just that whenever I see her, he's there! And you know he's just loving every minute of it."  
  
"Of course he is. He hates us. You do remember that, right? Malfoy _hates_ us. Including Hermione. You're acting like you actually have something to worry about."  
  
"I can't help it. Even Ginny said that he's gotten good looking this year and she despises him as much as we do." Harry's face fell as he remembered Ginny saying how _amazing_ Draco looked.  
  
"Well lets see what other girls think. Maybe Ginny's just mental. Hey Parvati!" Parvati's head popped up from leaning so close to her crystal ball.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What do you think of Malfoy?"  
  
"Harry, honestly. He's King of the Slytherins. Is that answer enough?" Parvati gave him a confused glance, obviously expecting him to elaborate.  
  
"No, no, he means as in looks," Ron interjected. Parvati and Lavender stole a glance at each other and giggled.  
  
"Oh! Well in that case, I think he's very attractive and it's too bad he's a Slytherin."  
  
"Oh yes! His blonde hair is gorgeous!" Lavender squealed. Seamus' head popped up from his crystal ball in the same fashion as Parvati's.  
  
"What? Who?" Harry, Ron, and Parvati began to laugh and Lavender blushed.  
  
"Malfoy. Harry and Ron were wondering if he was considered attractive to girls." She cast her eyes toward the ground.  
  
"And he _is?!"_ Seamus was in shock. He never thought of Slytherins as anything other than Slytherins. Harry and Ron seemed to share the same expression as Seamus.  
  
"Well yes, of course," Parvati replied. "He may be Malfoy, but he's still good looking!" She then turned to Harry. "Why are you interested anyway?" Harry and Ron immediately returned to their crystal balls.  
  
"NO WAY!" Seamus' mouth turned into a broad smile. "Hermione wants Malfoy!" Lavender and Parvati giggled excitedly.  
  
"NO!" Harry exclaimed. Ron was clearly too embarrassed to say anything.  
  
"Well, it would make sense," started Lavender. "I mean, she's always with him- not to mention that they live together too. Maybe she's seen something that the rest of us haven't." Seamus' mouth fell open.  
  
"Are you actually suggesting that Malfoy has a good side?" It was too much for Seamus to handle.  
  
"Either that or maybe Hermione has literally _seen_ something the rest of us haven't," Parvati added with a mischievous grin. She and Lavender started to giggle again. Ron eyes bulged in shock.  
  
"Please don't suggest that. Our Ron here may have a heart attack." Harry replied grinning at Ron.  
  
"Oh that's right! Hermione told us about you asking her to Hogsmeade!" Lavender squealed. "Wow, it must be _killing_ you to hear us say that we think Malfoy is attractive." Seamus flinched.  
  
"Yeah," Ron muttered, "Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"So let me get this straight," Seamus started. "You are dating someone who is living with Malfoy and your best friend fancies your sister." Lavender and Parvati squealed yet again. Harry turned a lovely shade of red and avoided Ron's eyes.  
  
"Again, thanks for reminding me," Ron said through gritted teeth. "How did you know that last part?"  
  
"It's kind of hard not to hear when you're screaming about it in the common room. I thought Harry was right though, by the way." Harry managed a weak smile. Parvati giggled and looked at Lavender who nodded at her.  
  
"You should probably know that Ginny heard every word you said." Harry's mouth fell open.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
With that, Professor Trelawney dismissed the class and the Gryffindors retired to their tower.

* * *

Hermione bustled to the Head tower hoping to immediately begin her Arithmancy homework. She quickly turned the corner nearest the mermaid's portrait and ran straight into Ron.  
  
"Geez Hermione, you're certainly in a hurry."  
  
"Ron!" She looked slightly relieved. She thought she had run into Draco and was expecting a snide comment.  
  
"Hey... I just came by to... to... well, to say that mainly. So... hey." Ron shifted uncomfortably.  
  
"Did you want to come in? You and Harry both haven't seen my room yet and it's really quite nice." Hermione smiled.  
  
"Sure!" Hermione walked forward and greeted the mermaid.  
  
"Speedy Streaks." Ron gave her a confused glance. "Professor Dumbledore heard about them and he thought it was funny too!" She and Ron shared a laugh. She led him through the portrait and his mouth fell open in shock.  
  
"This is incredible!" Hermione showed him her room and her attaching bathroom. After gawking over the size of her room, Hermione brought Ron back down the stairs to the common room. Ron became transifixed on the picture of Salazar Slytherin and Godric Gryffindor.  
  
"I can't believe they were actually friends. It's hard to imagine out founder being the best mate of someone whose secret chamber nearly killed you and Ginny." Hermione smiled at Ron. She remembered how affected he was by almost losing his sister and close friend.  
  
_Although it may have just been the aftershock of meeting a giant spider who wanted to eat him_, thought Hermione. She hadn't realized that Ron slid his hand into hers and was completely oblivious to the fact that Draco was watching them from his doorway.  
  
Without giving it a second thought, Ron spun Hermione around and kissed her. Draco felt a pang of jealousy in his stomach and he could feel the heat rising in his cheeks. _What is going on? Why do I even care?  
_  
"Weasley, can't you do anything right? You're supposed to kiss her, not swallow her face. I could demonstrate it for you if you'd like." Hermione and Ron jumped away from each other and Ron scowled at Draco.  
  
"Sod off, Malfoy," he snarled.  
  
"Weasley, in case you haven't noticed, you are in my common room. Being Head Boy, I have the right to throw you out if I am displeased with your actions." Draco showed off his prize-winning smirk to Ron.  
  
"Ron, you should go. I'll meet you after I'm finished with my homework." He pecked her on the cheek and left.  
  
Draco had expected Hermione to retaliate, but instead, she unloaded the books from her satchel and sat down at her desk.  
  
"What? You're not going to yell at me for hurting the Weasel's feelings?" Hermione stopped writing and looked over at Malfoy. She had trouble looking him straight in the eye after the morning's events, but she managed it only blushing slightly.  
  
"First off, I highly doubt you hurt his feelings. After six years of dealing with you, I'm sure we're all quite close to being immune. Second," Hermione's voice became barely audible, "I can't reprimand someone for being right." She looked down, clearly embarrassed. Draco's smirk broke as he let out a hearty laugh.  
  
"I knew that couldn't have been enjoyable!" Hermione relaxed and let out a relieved giggle.  
  
"I didn't know what to do! It was so bad!" She fell back onto the maroon sofa. "You know, I must admit, I don't know what I expected from Ron, but that sure wasn't it." She paused. "Come to think of it, I have no idea why I'm telling you this either."  
  
Draco laughed and sat next to Hermione. It was as if he were crossing enemy lines by merely sitting on the maroon sofa instead of the green one next to it.  
  
"Because you know you can't tell Pothead that his best mate is a horrible snogger." Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but you're right. It's horrible that I'm actually agreeing with you seeing as the three of us have grown up absolutely abhorring you, but it's the truth. I guess I expected him to be like you in my dream—" Hermione immediately cut herself off. Draco raised his eyebrows and smirked.  
  
"Amazingly irresistible, am I? Weasel must be quite horrible if you're comparing him to a dream... or I'm just that incredible that you can't get me out of your head." Hermione blushed profusely and tried to get up from the sofa, but Draco pulled her back down.  
  
"No way Granger, you're not getting up until you admit that you think I'm stunningly breath-taking." He held firm onto her arm as she wriggled to break free.  
  
"Malfoy! I have work to do!"  
  
"Yes and the quicker you admit it, the quicker you'll get back to your work."  
  
"You are aware that you're touching a _Mudblood_, right?" Hermione raised her eyebrows suggestively, hoping she'd throw him off.  
  
"I've touched worse." Draco replied coolly.  
  
"Oh really?" He laughed and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
"I did go out with Pansy Parkinson, did I not?" Hermione burst out laughing.  
  
"I thought you two were still seeing each other!"  
  
"No... she cheated on me with Blaise Zambini... and Crabbe... and Goyle..."  
  
_"WHAT?!"_ Hermione shrieked.  
  
"Well, at least you don't think Crabbe and Goyle are attractive. That's a start." Draco still held tightly onto Hermione's arm.  
  
"Attractive?! Are you kidding?! I suppose I think flobberworms are striking as well?" Hermione caught her breath. "Why did she cheat on you?"  
  
"Just bored, I guess. I don't even think she knows why she did it seeing as she's kissing the ground I walk on now. I don't exactly miss her though. I was pretty much forced into it by my father who thinks highly of their family."  
  
"And what about Crabbe and Goyle? Are you still friends with them?" Draco laughed.  
  
"It depends upon what your definition of friendship is. We never exactly shared our darkest secrets and deepest dreams with each other. Once again, we were forced together because of our families. In case you haven't noticed, being a Slytherin is not about making friends. You said it yourself- it's about power and those who can help you acquire it." Hermione looked at Draco's expression. He seemed sad but thoughtful and even a bit relieved. It was an expression that said so much yet revealed so little.  
  
Hermione then glanced at her arm. His hand was still wrapped around it, but his grip had loosened a little. _Now's my chance!_ She was about to wrench her arm away when Draco realized her expression and tightened his grip.  
  
"Not so fast, Granger. I believe you still have a confession to make." He looked into her eyes and grinned, his eyes gleaming with amusement.  
  
"Malfoy, I do not think you are stunning, nor breath-taking. Now let go of my arm." She had tried to sound firm but couldn't help letting out a giggle.  
  
"Oh really? Because I think you're lying."  
  
"Hard enough as it is to believe you could _ever_ be wrong, I'll have to disagree." Hermione once again tried to pull her arm from Draco's grasp.  
  
"I don't really care if you disagree. The point is that you're not getting your arm back until you say it." Hermione sighed with defeat.  
  
She looked into Draco's sparkling grey eyes, which his gorgeous blonde hair fell into. They entranced Hermione and she felt herself lean in towards Draco. He too felt captivated by Hermione's beauty. Her light honey-brown eyes had begun to close and he felt his doing the same. He could feel her coming closer and craved to meet his lips with hers.  
  
An inch away from his face, she whispered softly, "I think you're stunningly _breath-taking_."  
  
Draco finally let go of Hermione's arm and leaned in to caress her lips with his. She snapped out of her trance and pulled back.  
  
"However, that doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you!" She hopped up laughing gleefully, grabbed her books, and trotted off to her room leaving a stunned and breathless Draco behind her.

* * *

**Hehe you didn't think I'd make Hermione a cheater, did you? **

**Review!**

**Cheshirechic- You will soon realize that Hermione and Draco belong together lol. I can't blame you though, Rowling obviously does a fantastic job of making the relationship between Hermione and Ron so adorable.**

**HPROXMYSOX- Thanks for pointing that out. I can't stand when I notice an error in my writing after it's out there. I fixed that one quickly, thanks:)**

**SwollenFridge- Haha thanks for the compliment even though you're a R/Hr fan!**

**To everyone else who reviewed- thanks you guys! I try to get my story out quicker when I see more and more reviews! You guys are great!**

**Enchantress**


	7. Compromise Between Friends

**Hey all! Sorry it took me a little longer to get this chapter out. I wasn't sure which way I wanted it to go and then I decided I wanted to focus on Draco and Hermione becoming friends. The next few chapters will be the same way with the both of them growing closer :)**

**Thanks for ALL of your reviews!! They make me so happy! Once again, if you have a story out and you want me to read it, definitely just say so. I'm always looking for new fanfics to get into!**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Compromise Between Friends**

* * *

_Payback time!_ Hermione finally woke up before Draco and she was craving revenge. She was pretty sure she embarrassed him the night before, but that still meant he was up by one. She crept over to Draco's room and quietly opened the door. She knew exactly what to do.  
  
Hermione slowly pulled the covers back from the sleeping Draco. Seeing him sleep in only boxers, Hermione grinned to herself. _Well at least we're even on that part. Now, for the fun awakening... _She pointed her wand at his boxers.  
  
_"Radiamento!"_ She said it softly but with force.  
  
At first, nothing happened. Draco stirred a bit and turned over. Hermione stood and waited excitedly. He turned over again and kicked off the remainder of his covers. Hermione grinned, still waiting patiently for the climax of her little plan. Suddenly, Draco jerked awake and jumped off the bed.  
  
"Ouch! Hot! Ouch! BLOODY HELL!" Hermione's grin broke into laughter as she marveled at her intelligence.  
  
_Really, using a heat-generating spell on undergarments. I even impress myself sometimes.  
_  
Draco was unaware of Hermione's presence and much more focused on the burning sensation piercing his skin. Without a second thought, he ripped off his boxers and flung them across the room. Hermione gasped.  
  
"Granger!" He dove for his covers. Hermione regained her composure and began to laugh again. Draco was frozen. He could do nothing but stare at her in disbelief. She headed towards the door but not before giving him something to drive him crazy and overanalyze for the rest of the week.  
  
"Looking _hot_, Malfoy." She giggled and left the room.

* * *

When Hermione arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, she was still wearing a large grin. When she sat down next to Ginny, she broke out into laughter.  
  
"Oh gosh, what happened _this_ morning?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Revenge." Hermione smiled slyly and took a big bite out of her blueberry muffin. Harry, Ron, and Ginny leaned in towards Hermione, literally on the edges of their seats.  
  
"Don't hold back! Tell us!" Harry said excitedly.  
  
"Well, I finally woke up before him and I had this fabulous idea of how politely I could wake him." She took another bite of her muffin, still grinning. "I snuck into his room and put that heat-generating spell on his boxers. In less than a minute, Malfoy was out of bed and hopping around the room. It was priceless." Harry, Ron and Ginny burst out laughing.  
  
"Incredible, Hermione! Absolutely ingenious! You do realize what this means, right? Pretty soon the both of you will be afraid to go to sleep!" Ron laughed and happily shoved down the rest of his food.  
  
"I think I'll have the upper hand though. You see, I haven't even told you the best part yet." Harry, Ron and Ginny stared at Hermione in amazement.  
  
"You mean there's _more_?" asked Harry. Hermioone nodded and leaned in towards the three.  
  
"He didn't notice I was standing there when he started burning and he tore off his boxers right in front of me!" Hermione ruptured into hysterical fits of laughter as Harry, Ron, and Ginny gaped at her. "At first I just stood there in shock. I mean, it's not like I saw that coming... but then I realized that this little incident will be enough to keep him quiet for at least a few days, don't you think?" She looked at them expecting nods of agreement and was confused to find three open mouths with frozen expressions. "What?"  
  
"You saw Malfoy NAKED?!" Ginny squealed. Hermione giggled and nodded.  
  
"Well?" Ginny prodded.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"How did he look?!" She squealed again. Harry and Ron were still immobilized in disbelief.  
  
"Um..." Hermione wanted to tell Ginny that Draco looked amazing— that he was absolutely flawless and that she couldn't get the image out of her mind, but the thought of Ron stopped her. _What am I thinking?!_ "Erm... he looked fine." She heard Ron breathe a minor sigh of relief.  
  
"_Liar_," Ginny whispered to Hermione.

* * *

The day progressed as usual. In Defense Against the Dark Arts, reinstated Professor Lupin taught the class about shielding spells, and in Charms, Professor Flitwick demonstrated a very handy deodorizing charm.  
  
Hermione retired to her room to start the foot-long parchment assignment given by Lupin. She had written six inches when Draco walked in through the portrait. He avoided her eyes and tried to escape to his room, but Hermione stopped him.  
  
"Wow. I don't even get a smirk or a glare? But I was becoming so accustomed to them!" She sat in her chair waiting for Draco to turn around. He took a breath and turned to Hermione.  
  
"Mudblood. There. Happy now?" He didn't wait for an answer and again attempted to go to his room but was again halted by Hermione.  
  
"No actually. That 'proper malice' you so kindly educated me on was not present." She laughed. "Merlin Malfoy, lighten up. You're just upset that I evened the score, aren't you?"  
  
"Hey that won't be for long. You just wait." Draco relaxed and didn't try to hurry back to his room again.  
  
"Come on, you have to admit that was funny."  
  
"Yes. I agree that it was hilarious. For you. Nice move with the boxers though. I don't think I would have thought of that." Hermione stood up and bowed.  
  
"Thank you, thank you."  
  
"Although I do think you just wanted an excuse to see me naked." Draco grinned and Hermione gasped.  
  
"What?! No! I swear I didn't know that was going to happen! I knew that it would get too hot but I was going to do the countercharm when it started to look painful!" Draco laughed.  
  
"You actually thought I'd wait for you to countercharm me? I was BURNING!" Draco and Hermione broke out into laughter. "This does mean war though. Be prepared." Draco unloaded his books from his satchel and sat down at his desk. Hermione watched him and the words escaped her lips before she had a moment to think about them.  
  
"Malfoy, are you actually enjoying my presence? I could be mistaken, but it seems like we're friends." Draco paused and looked at Hermione.  
  
"I suppose we are." She smiled at him. "However, that doesn't mean that I'm friends with Scarhead or Weasel so don't get your hopes up."  
  
"Oh please, like they'd really want to be friends with you either. I think Ron despises you more than ever for the sheer fact that I'm living with you." Draco looked at Hermione seriously.  
  
"My turn for a question."  
  
"Okay, shoot."  
  
"I'm not trying to make you mad at me. I'm being serious. Why are you even remotely interested in Weasley?"  
  
"It just feels natural, I guess. I've fancied him for years and I know we'd risk anything for each other. Harry too. It's extremely rare to come across people that you would genuinely put before yourself and I guess I just wanted to take that to the next level."  
  
"Hermione, friendships aren't the same as relationships." Hermione gasped.  
  
"You called me by my first name." Draco's face looked full of discomfort.  
  
"Don't get used to it. I don't think I liked it very much." Hermione laughed.  
  
"Yeah, I don't think I did either. I don't think we're ready for that next level yet." Draco laughed as well. Hermione seemed to battle a thought in her head for a minute and decided to come out with it. "Can I trust you?" He looked at her skeptically and nodded. "I'm still not sure how I feel about him."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I'm not sure if we're just better off as friends. Like I said, I've fancied him for years so it feels _natural_, but I don't know if it's what I was truly expecting. I don't know who else to tell since everyone I'm friends with is close with Ron, but I needed to tell someone. I don't know what to do." Hermione thought she saw Draco smile but when she blinked, it wasn't there anymore.  
  
"What tipped you off?" Hermione tried to stifle a laugh.  
  
"The kiss." Draco's face broke into a broad grin and he nodded. "I should have felt sparks or something and I didn't. I just felt really awkward and a nagging feeling in my stomach was telling me it shouldn't have been happening."  
  
"You have your answer right there. It shouldn't be happening."  
  
"What do I do?" Hermione panicked.  
  
"Honestly, Granger. You're supposed to be intelligent. The flashing red light is telling you to break up with him."  
  
"But I've haven't even given it a fair chance!" Hermione was thoroughly perplexed. She realized that by talking to Draco, she was able to get out some of the confusion that was building up in her head, but that didn't mean she wanted to hurt Ron.

"Who cares?"  
  
"ME! I haven't even gone to Hogsmeade with him yet and he's my best friend! That's horrible!" Hermione looked appalled.  
  
"He'll survive." She looked at him skeptically.

"You're not just saying this to make me hurt him?"

"No. I'm just emphasizing what the nagging feeling in your stomach was telling you." Draco started to laugh. "You don't want to go through _that_ again, do you?" Hermione laughed along with him.

"No no, of course not. I don't think I'm going to listen to you just yet though."

"And why not?"

"Because I'm still not sure if I can trust you quite honestly. I know you'd love to see Ron hurt because of the Mudblood." Draco looked straight into her eyes.

"I haven't seriously called you that in a while, have I?"

"No."

"Then you don't have reason to not believe me, do you?"

"No." Hermione had lost herself in his eyes and stayed there for a few moments. When she snapped out of it, she laughed. "You must be enjoying my momentary lapse of sanity. I seriously doubt you want to hear about my relationship with Ron."  
  
"Hey, it's fun to see the perfect Gryffindor Princess crack every once in a while. I believe this makes me up by one again." Draco grinned and Hermione gave a mock glare.  
  
"How do you figure?"  
  
"Because at any given moment, this information could just leak out. You wouldn't want that to happen, would you?" Hermione gasped for real.  
  
"You said I could trust you!" She lunged at Draco to tackle him.  
  
"And you can." He nonchalantly pinned Hermione to the floor again. His eyes held an amused expression and he smirked. "As long as you never pull any pranks on me again. I know you enjoyed seeing me nude, but it puts me in a very awkward position in the morning. I'd rather wake up with my clothes on and my dignity intact. To ensure I don't have to deal with that again, no more pranks from you and your secret's safe with me." Hermione's eyes twinkled as she absorbed Draco's good humor.  
  
"Malfoy, I commend you for once again being a step ahead. No more nakedness in the morning, I promise."  
  
"Your secret is in safe keeping." They held out their hands and shook on it.

* * *

**Okay, I think that chapter came out pretty good. I'm trying not to jump into things, but I'm getting sick of her being with Ron already lol. Anyway, review!**

**Enchantress**


	8. Girls Night

**Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this out. I've been pretty busy. Don't worry though, I made a nice long chapter to keep you happy :)**

**To everyone who reviewed the last chapter- THANK YOU SO MUCH! It's so awesome to open my email and see so many comments waiting for me. You guys rock.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Girls Night**

* * *

A week had passed and things had mainly stayed the same. Hermione still questioned her relationship with Ron while maintaining a playful friendship with Draco. She decided to give her and Ron some time to develop and thought the rapidly approaching Hogsmeade trip would supply her answer.  
  
"Ginny?" The pretty red-head looked up from the astronomy chart she was working on to a very nervous Harry. She smiled upon seeing his face.  
  
"Yes?" Harry turned pale. He hadn't completely thought out how he was going to ask her and now he just felt like an idiot.  
  
"Well... you see, Hermione and Ron are going and... well I... um... I was thinking... erm... willyougotoHogsmeadewithme?" _Great Harry, just great. Hey, if you run away now, you won't even have to hear her reject you.  
_  
Ginny's eyes widened and she was a bit taken back by the question. _Did he just ask me on a date?  
_  
"Date?" Ginny flinched. She hadn't even managed to get out the full question.  
  
"Pardon?" She cleared her throat.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't understand you. Do you mean on a date?" Ginny looked at him hopefully and he stammered yet again.  
  
"Well... yes... I mean, if you want to... if you don't, we could just go as—"  
  
"I'd love to, Harry." Harry finally exhaled and smiled at Ginny.  
  
"Well, if I hadn't stuttered so much, I think that could have gone quite well." Ginny giggled.  
  
"Yes, and maybe next time you should try looking at me and not at the ground. I was getting quite jealous of the floor."  
  
"We could give it another go, you know." Ginny giggled again.  
  
"Well if you think you can do better, go ahead."  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Will you go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
  
"Yes, I'd love to." Harry smiled.  
  
"Much better," he nodded.  
  
"I agree. You didn't sweat that time either."  
  
"And you constructed a full sentence, congrats." Ginny laughed.  
  
"Thanks, it's a difficult task." Ginny and Harry felt at ease with each other now that their feelings were out in the open. Harry grinned again.  
  
"Well Gin, I have to go start my homework before Hermione decides to give me her famous beginning-of-the-year lecture." She returned the smile.  
  
"Okay Harry, I'll see you later then." She turned back to her chart with an unmistakable twinkle in her eyes.

* * *

"Miss Granger, Mr. Malfoy, I would like to meet with the both of you tonight to discuss ideas for a possible Halloween event. Will 8:00 be agreeable?"  
  
"Yes, Professor Dumbledore," they both replied to the levitating head in the fire.  
  
"Very well, I will see you then." With a wink, he disappeared from the flames.  
  
"Isn't Halloween nearly two months away?" Draco asked.  
  
"Yes, but I'm sure Dumbledore likes things planned far in advance. What do you think we should do for Halloween?"  
  
"I don't know. Last year we had two balls in the first semester because of Halloween and Christmas and I think that was too close together." Hermione was surprised she agreed with Draco.  
  
"Yeah, I think we should keep one and do something new for the other holiday. But what to do? I have no idea." They sat deep in thought for a few moments when a light went off in Draco's head.  
  
"How about a haunted house?" Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Malfoy, honestly. Hogwarts might as well be a haunted house. We have witches, ghosts, and a werewolf." He sat still for a moment, the wheels clearly turning in his head. Then it clicked.  
  
"A competition!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"A haunted house competition between each house!" He exclaimed. Hermione beamed.  
  
"Brilliant! The winning house gets 50 points!" She paused. "Wait a minute. That's not fair."  
  
"What isn't fair about it?"  
  
"The fact that Slytherin will automatically win since no one wants to be scared and surrounded by a bunch of slimy gits."  
  
"Hey! That is _my_ house you're talking about!" He gave Hermione a playful shove and she giggled.  
  
"We'll just have to disqualify the Slytherins for an unfair advantage."  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Yes, it's only right that naturally purebred monsters are taken out of the competition."  
  
"Think you're funny, do you?" Draco grabbed Hermione's waist and wrestled her to the ground. She was laughing wildly and Draco found himself loving the melodic sound.  
  
"I'm just being honest!" She wriggled to break free but Draco was much stronger than her. "You know, I think I'll need to work out a bit to keep up with your strength. I'm tired of being the weak damsel in distress." Draco laughed and shook his head.  
  
"You are no damsel. I think I'd go with 'terror' or maybe 'demon'... oh no, I have it: 'hell spawn.' Yes, I believe that suits you." Hermione gasped in shock.  
  
"Malfoy! I am no such thing!" She tried to slap him but Draco caught her arm.  
  
"Nah uh," he grinned. "I learned from third year." Hermione laughed.  
  
"I must say, that was one of my shining moments."  
  
"Yes, and one of my most traumatic." They laughed for a few moments and Hermione realized Draco was still holding her arm. She rather enjoyed his touch. He reluctantly released his grasp as to not attract attention to himself.  
  
"Come on Granger, time for dinner."

* * *

"So Hermione, any new pranks on Malfoy?" Ron eagerly hoped for a positive answer.  
  
"No, we've actually come to an agreement." Harry snorted.  
  
"What? Was he upset when he realized you could beat him at his own game?"  
  
"No, it's kind of strange, really."  
  
"What is?" Ron asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
"The fact that we're becoming friends." Ginny noticed the tiny smile that appeared on Hermione's lips.  
  
"What?! Friends with the ferret?! The boy who has called you a... a... a you- know-what for the last six years?!" Ron could hardly believe his ears.  
  
"People change, Ron. I know it's hard to believe, but I've actually been having fun with him. He's quite funny when he isn't being such a prat." Harry and Ron gawked at Hermione. They were completely speechless. Ginny simply grinned. She knew a crush when she saw one.  
  
"Hermione, you and I need some girl talk." Hermione grinned and nodded.  
  
"Yes, we're long overdue."  
  
"What? Why? What can't you talk to us about that you need 'girl talk' for?" Harry looked deeply offended which made Hermione and Ginny giggle.  
  
"You're a boy! You just don't get certain things," Ginny replied.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean? We're her best friends!" Ron adopted Harry's hurt expression. Hermione sighed.  
  
"There are some things about girls that only girls can understand. You know, secret crushes, boyfriend problems, fashion advice, the need for gossip, that sort of thing," explained Hermione.  
  
"You have a secret crush?" Harry blurted out. Ron looked a little hurt.  
  
"NO! Hypothetically speaking! Girl Talk is mainly what guys have no interest in or should not be hearing. Merlin, I can't believe I have to explain this to you guys."  
  
"Well what would you choose to talk about this time? I'm interested."  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione cried. Ginny looked straight at Harry.  
  
"Perhaps the upcoming Hogsmeade trip," she said slyly. Harry blushed.  
  
"Oh." He sunk into his chair hoping Ron wouldn't notice Ginny's hint. Unfortunately, Ron immediately picked up on it.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Oh no... Ron, calm down."  
  
"You're taking my sister to Hogsmeade?!"  
  
"I have a name, Ron," Ginny muttered.  
  
"We talked about this, remember?" Harry pleaded  
  
"NO! I would have remembered if you told me that you were taking her out on a _date!_ How could you not tell me?!" Ron was positively fuming. Harry opened his mouth to yell back at Ron but was interrupted by Hermione.  
  
"Now this is a prime example of guy talk. You should be talking about this in private, NOT in front of Ginny. Understand?" They both nodded their heads unwillingly.  
  
"Good. Ginny, I have to go meet Dumbledore with Malfoy so you tell Parvati and Lavender about a girls night for tomorrow." Ginny nodded and Hermione left.

* * *

At their meeting with Dumbledore, Hermione and Draco explained their plan to have a competition between the houses.  
  
"Excellent idea. It will be something new and exciting for Hogwarts and I'm sure each house will be more than willing to participate. Miss Granger, do you have something to add?" He had noticed her suppressed smile.  
  
"No, Professor. Malfoy will wrestle me to the ground again if I say it." She couldn't help but let out a giggle which earned her a poke in the ribs from Draco.  
  
"Very well, then. I will make an announcement tomorrow at dinner so that everyone will have plenty of time to prepare." Hermione and Draco turned to leave. "I've never had such a creative pair for Head Boy and Girl. There is a first for everything, you know." Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes implying a deeper meaning.

* * *

The next night at dinner, Dumbledore announced the new event for Halloween and, much to his satisfaction, the students were thrilled.  
  
"However," Dumbledore continued. "I must remind you that the regular school conduct rules still apply. Do _not_ harm another student. Halloween tricks are expected, but I believe we all know where to draw the line." He looked pointedly at the Slytherins who were already plotting evilly.  
  
"This is perfect!" exclaimed Ron. "All we have to do is talk to Fred and George and we're set. They'll know exactly what to do!"  
  
"We have nearly two months to prepare so we should have one or two meetings per week until we get closer to Halloween," Hermione announced to the Gryffindor table. "The last week is when we'll start decorating the tower. Any objections or other suggestions?" Everyone shook their heads. "Alright. If you have any ideas, write them down and bring them with you to our first meeting which will be on Wednesday." Everyone nodded and proceeded to eat. Hermione walked down the table and took her seat next to Ginny.  
  
"Parvati and Lavender are in so just meet us when you're ready." Hermione smiled and nodded.  
  
"We're going to find a way up there. You just wait." Harry was still feeling a bit put out that one of his best friends would intentionally leave him out because of his gender.  
  
"Honestly Harry, did you always whine this much?" Hermione asked as he glared at her.  
  
"How would you get up there anyway? You know boys can't get into the girls' rooms," Ginny pointed out.  
  
"When have we not been able to find a way around something?" Ron asked smugly.  
  
"Oh please," said Ginny. "You know Hermione is the mastermind behind each of your schemes. Just because you're brave does not mean you're intelligent." Ron glared at Ginny.  
  
"Alright Ginny, I'll be up as soon as I clean up for bed. See you in a few!" Hermione said goodbye to Ron and Harry and left.

* * *

"Granger, where are you off to? It's a Friday night. Don't tell me you're studying." Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.  
  
"Well gee, _Dad_, I'm having a girls night with Ginny, Parvati, and Lavender. I hope that's okay with you." Draco smirked.  
  
"Going to talk about the Wonderful Weasel and your gorgeous roommate?" Hermione snorted.  
  
"Don't flatter youself."  
  
"It's what I do best," he said proudly.  
  
"Well," Hermione sighed. "I suppose they _will_ want a full account of the heated boxers incident..." Draco's mouth fell open. "You should watch what you do, Malfoy. I could make you look like a god or transform you into the most unwanted bachelor in Hogwarts. Your choice."  
  
"GRANGER!"  
  
"Temper, temper... that won't do so good for the ratings." Hermione smiled devilishly. Draco walked slowly towards her.  
  
"Granger... don't do something you'll live to regret..." She backed up as he inched closer and closer. She stared into his eyes and felt a tingling warmth spread throughout her body.  
  
_He must be crazy if he thinks has something to worry about. He's absolutely gorgeous._  
  
Draco backed Hermione against the wall. Their eyes were still locked on each other and she could feel him breathing on her.  
  
"What are you thinking" Draco asked softly, almost at a whisper. He leaned in towards Hermione, their faces mere inches apart.  
  
"I... uh..." Hermione saw something in Draco's eyes she had never seen before. Amidst the steamy gray, there was raw emotion- a trait Draco seemed to lack for the past six years. "Don't."  
  
"I'm not doing anything," he said mock-innocently. His expression changed back to his normal smirk.  
  
"Attempting to seduce me before I talk to the girls just so you will be mentioned won't gain you any points either." Hermione stormed out. She tried to ignore the flighty feeling in her stomach.

_What is going on?_ Draco snapped to reality after she left and was bewildered by his lust for Hermione.

* * *

"Parvati, you're kidding us."  
  
"No, I'm not."  
  
"You mean to tell me you've been snogging Dean since the day we got back and you haven't told me?! I'm your best friend!" Lavender was offended by Parvati's secrecy of juicy gossip.  
  
"It's not something one naturally brings up in conversation."  
  
"I think you could have made it a point to say 'Hey Lavender, I'm snogging Dean.' It's not that difficult!" Parvati, Hermione, and Ginny ruptured into laughter.  
  
"I have to ask," said Ginny. "How did this all start?" Parvati blushed and looked toward the floor.  
  
"When we were on the Express, Lavender and Seamus left to go find the trolley lady and we were sitting there alone in silence. We made eye contact and then... well... it just happened. We both apparently enjoyed it too."  
  
"So that's why you were sitting next to him when we came back! I thought you were just playing matchmaker and trying to get Seamus and I together!" Lavender squealed. Parvati shook her head and giggled.  
  
"Nope, we just didn't hear you guys coming so I couldn't hop back into my seat quickly enough." Everyone burst out laughing. "He's so good though. My heart races every time he touches me. It's just... amazing."  
  
"Awww!" Lavender, Ginny, and Hermione all squealed with delight.  
  
"Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush as well," said Hermione with a grin. Parvati turned a deep shade of red.  
  
"No, I just like snogging him... and talking to him... and being near him... every moment I can... Okay, so maybe just a little crush!" She giggled furiously.  
  
"I know what you mean," said Lavender. "I get butterflies in my stomach whenever Seamus simply walks by." She started to giggle in the same manner as Parvati. "You know, the first time it happened, I had no idea what was going on. I ran to the bathroom expecting to puke!" They all lost it and tears of laughter rolled down their cheeks.  
  
"Priceless!" gasped Ginny. "Absolutely priceless!"  
  
"Well what about the both of you?" Parvati asked Ginny and Hermione. "I'm sure Ron and Harry make you feel incredible. I mean, you've both wanted them for ages." Ginny blushed and nodded, but Hermione frowned. The three noticed her reaction and froze.  
  
"What happened?!" cried Lavender. "You don't fancy him anymore?!"  
  
"No no no, it's not that. I still fancy him." Hermione's tone did not convince anyone.  
  
"Out with it," ordered Parvati. Hermione sighed with defeat.  
  
"It's just that I don't feel the same spark as you all do. I thought I did for a while, but it's just lacking that butterfly feeling. When we kissed it was... _awkward_. Come to think of it, I haven't kissed him since." Parvati's and Lavender's eyes opened wide in shock.  
  
"I know we're close friends, but I would like to say that I find this subject revolting," added Ginny.  
  
"What happened when he kissed you?" asked an intrigued Lavender.  
  
"Ewww," groaned Ginny.  
  
"That's just it," explained Hermione. "Nothing. Nothing at all. I was silently praying for it to stop since it was so strange and then it was like my prayer was immediately answered because Malfoy appeared out of nowhere and interrupted us."  
  
"Malfoy?!" Parvati shrieked. Ginny's mouth broke into a wide grin.  
  
"Which brings us to the real reason for this girl talk. Hermione's got a thing for the Slytherin Prince." Parvati and Lavender acted like children in a free candy store.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"MALFOY?!" Their eyes were glazed over in excitement.  
  
"NO!" Hermione retorted. "We're just friends."  
  
"Yeah, right. Because Malfoy's always been so keen on becoming friends with muggleborns," replied Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! I'm dating your brother!"  
  
"You said yourself that it was already lacking something," pointed out Lavender.  
  
"That doesn't mean I'm just going to end things with him."  
  
"Well I think you should if you fancy Malfoy," asserted Parvati.  
  
"I don't fancy Malfoy!" Hermione cried.  
  
"Come on, Hermione. You're much more attracted to Malfoy than Ron," said Lavender.  
  
"You have to be. Every other girl is," agreed Parvati.  
  
"You should be even more so since you saw him naked," Ginny chimed in.  
  
"WHAT?!" shrieked Lavender and Parvati.  
  
"GINNY!" Hermione covered her face with her hands.  
  
"Spill! NOW!" ordered Lavender. Hermione told them in detail, as commanded by Parvati and Lavender, about the morning prank.  
  
"So how did he look?!" squealed Parvati.  
  
"Yeah Hermione, the truth this time. Not just that 'fine' you used in front of Harry and Ron," Ginny said. Hermione's thoughts trailed back to her episode with Draco before she left for the girls night.  
  
_I could make you look like a god or transform you into the most unwanted bachelor in Hogwarts._ She smiled to herself. _Draco better thank me for being too honest to lie.  
_  
"He looked absolutely _incredible_."

* * *

**So what did you think? Hehe, I know you all want Ron and Hermione to finally break up (as do I), but I have to wait a little longer. Hermione would be really out of character if she just dumped Ron without giving him a chance, you know?**

**Review!**

**Enchantress**


	9. A Questionable Friendship

**Ok, yes, I know it has been absolutely forever since I've updated. Two years in fact. I never had time to keep going and now that I finally had a free moment to think, I really wanted to continue. I hope you guys keep reading!**

Hermione and Draco spent the next few weeks working closely together for the Halloween Haunted House Competition, much to the dismay of Ron's jealousy and Draco's Slytherin groupies. Their pranks had ceased when she told Draco that she complimented his good fortune to her friends, and as a thank you, he backed off and allowed her to spend time with Harry and Ron without intervening.

Hermione was convinced her mind was playing tricks on her. She had fancied Ron for years and yet she just couldn't feel at ease with him as his "girlfriend." Perhaps it was the label itself. She was never particularly fond of them. In high school, she had been labeled as a stuck-up prune. Maybe that was why. Anyway, Hermione decided to give herself time to settle in with Ron. She hadn't thought that something as trivial as holding hands would feel so foreign and uneasy, so she concluded that it was because she had never been in a real relationship before. Sure, there was that date with Viktor Krum and the letters they had exchanged for the past three years, but Hermione hadn't seen him since the Triwizard Tournament. Ron was one of her best friends and she knew she should give him the benefit of a doubt, so she conceded to try harder… even if it meant having to endure bad snogging sessions until he got the hang of it.

Draco and Hermione managed to keep their growing friendship a secret. What's more is that they kept denying it to themselves. Neither wanted to admit that they were beginning to tolerate the other's actions, especially since they had spent the last few years despising each other. Their friends found it peculiar that Draco and Hermione had not insulted each other for the past month, but no one dared to say anything to the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Brainiac.

One day at lunch, not long before the competition, Pansy Parkinson tried to drape herself over Draco's shoulder when she caught Hermione gazing at him. Hermione almost looked away but stayed put when she saw Draco push her off. The look on Pansy's face clearly displayed how shocked she was at his frigid reaction. Hermione thought of what he told her about Pansy's encounters with Crabbe and Goyle and her lips quivered as suppressed the laugh that was begging to erupt. Ron looked over and spotted Hermione's mouth.

"What's so funny?" Ron asked as looked around. Harry followed in suit and their eyes both fell on Hermione's target. Ron flushed red. "Draco Malfoy! Really Hermione, what is going on with you? Everyone's noticed that you haven't said anything about him in weeks. You would think that if you hate him so much, we'd all be hearing stories about what a prat he is."

"Yeah, it's almost as if you like him," Harry agreed. Ron somehow turned a deep maroon color as his eyes shot to the floor.

"We live together!" Hermione hurriedly explained. "We have to get along somehow in order to get something done and we need to tolerate each other in order to organize the competition." Ron looked somewhat relieved.

"I'm sorry. You're right. I know you're right. It's just that I can't stand having a girlfriend that has to live with the wanker we all despise," Ron admitted. Harry didn't look so convinced.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. He's actually a good person to live with. We stay out of each other's space, which is exactly what I need when I want to study. He's a better roommate than either of you in that respect." Hermione supported her previous claim so well that both Harry and Ron believed her every word. It was at this moment that she realized that not only was she trying to convince Harry and Ron of her platonic feelings, she was trying to convince herself.

_This can't be happening. This is wrong in every meaning of the word._ Hermione made up an excuse to leave the hall and ran back to her room to mull over her new revelation. Draco's eyes followed her as she jetted out. And as Harry silently watched Draco, he began to wonder whether or not Hermione was really telling the truth.

* * *

"Alright, we've covered the basics: no endangerment of another student, nothing that will cause the student to go to the hospital wing, and no cheating- each part of the haunted house must be creative and must demonstrate the magic abilities of the house to gain points." Hermione double-checked her list. 

"Wait. What? How would we cheat?" Draco asked.

"You know, using the house ghosts as ghosts, asking Professor Snape to create you some sort of scary potion, asking Professor Trelawney to simply stand in your house." Hermione looked casually said. They both looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You're right," Draco agreed. "Trelawney's a total whack job. That would definitely be an unfair advantage." Hermione giggled and looked back over her notes.

"Ok, that's it. We can announce the rules tomorrow morning. That gives each house two full weeks to work. Dumbledore's already talked to the professors and they've all agreed to use their classes for the next two weeks as a helping hand in developing exhibits for the haunted houses. As Head Boy and Girl, we're supposed to ensure that they are unbiased supporters and we'll have our Prefects overlook their houses to make sure the rules are enforced." Hermione looked up. "And I know you're good friends with Blaise, but he is not an exception to the rule. Absolutely NO foulplay."

"What!" Draco said in defense. "I'm not dating Zabini! You're the one who's dating the Gryffindor Prefect!"

"I would never cheat. You know that," Hermione said.

There was a long pause.

"You sure about that?" Draco questioned. Hermione looked him straight in the eye.

"Yes, I'm sure. What do you mean by that?" Hermione's eyebrows arched.

"Nothing. Nothing at all." Draco picked up his books. "Gotta go to Charms. Later."

He left Hermione sitting on the green sofa in their common room and for a moment, she was too stunned to think. When she snapped out of it, she finally decided on the one thing she had been contemplating for weeks.

"If I really like Draco, I should not be with Ron," she said aloud to herself. Although she knew she was not capable of cheating, she didn't enjoy knowing that even just for a brief moment, she had thought about it.

**I know it's short, but I figured it's better to keep building their relationship. I still don't want to jump into it because I don't think Hermione would do that to Ron and I don't think Draco would let himself fall for her so easily. Ok, now it's review time! Go!**

**Enchantress**


End file.
